The invention relates to a coil component, a coil component complex, and a transformer each provided on a printed circuit board, and to a power supply unit that includes such a coil component and so forth.
In recent years, a wide range of ecologically-friendly vehicles, from high-end grade ones to regular grade ones, have been released from various automobile suppliers. The ecologically-friendly vehicles may be typified by hybrid vehicles. In such ecologically-friendly vehicles, a high-voltage hybrid (HV) battery in a range from about 100 V to about 400 V is mounted as an electrical energy source for storing electrical energy used for traveling. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. H08-69935 (JP-H08-69935A), H09-92537 (JP-H09-92537A), 2013-26556 (JP2013-26556A), and H03-183106 (H03-183106A), and Japanese Patent No. 3223425 (JP3223425B).